Ojos de misterio
by esme jones
Summary: Edward encuentra al amor de su vida en una dificil situacion: rodeada de cadaveres. Alice no recuerda nada de lo que paso en su vida, pero sabe que debe estar con Edward. Los ojos de chocolate de una chica muerta persiguen durante un siglo a Edward..
1. Prefacio

EL MISTERIO DE TUS OJOS

Las caminatas nocturnas siempre habían sido, en mi opinión, una buena manera de relajarse, la ciudad vacía era un delicioso calmante para mis alterados nervios. Corría el año de 1920 y los recuerdos de una vida que jamás volvería me acechaban, hacía dos años que mi madre había muerto victima de la gripa española.

Dos años en los que no había podido adaptarme, aunque no lo pareciera, a su ausencia. Las imágenes se clavaban con saña en mi mente, en este momento no era un vampiro, era solo un humano más, un ser lleno de temores y dudas.

Mis pies no parecían querer detenerse, solo el cambio de olor me hizo ver que había dejado atrás la parte turística de Chicago. Aquí solo había un camino que conducía al esqueleto de un viejo edificio reducido a ruinas. Los muros llenos de tizne no presagiaban nada bueno, la soledad del lugar, aún en contra de toda lógica, resultaba atrayente.

Después de todo no había nada que pudiera poner en peligro mi vida absurdamente inmortal. Soledad eso era lo que quería, unas chamuscadas vigas, paredes cayéndose en pedazos y escombros era la única compañía que quería en estos momentos. Un metal torcido despejo mis dudas acerca del origen del edificio.

"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Chicago". Hace un año que misteriosamente el lugar se había incendiado, afortunadamente ninguno de los humanos había resultado herido. El interior estaba más devastado que el exterior: papeles forrando el piso, muebles rotos, cristales, escombros, sabanas y ropas. Un papel se pego a mi zapato, sin poder controlar mi curiosidad acerca del lugar lo leí.

El amarillento papel había sido parte de un expediente, el trozo que sostenía mi pálida mano era un diagnóstico escrito con letra apeñuscada.

LISA JONES TRASNTORNO DEPRESIVO MAYOR

Seguido del diagnóstico el médico había adjuntado los posibles tratamientos que tenia para la mujer. No lograba concebir que, aún en mejor estado, el hospital no tuviera un toque tétrico. Debía de ser horrible estar encerrado en un lugar donde las locuras de todos son libres, libres de hacer lo que deseen; y más triste es el hecho de que los doctores se vieran empeñados en controlar la mejor emoción que podían tener los humanos: la locura.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del hospital, a cada paso que daba más horrorizado estaba. Era terrible e inhumano vivir así. Unas escaleras que conducían a pisos subterráneos me llamaron la atención, no sé porque sentía una intensa necesidad de bajar a una nada más absoluta.

Veintiocho escalones después una ligera brisa cambio el entorno. El olor me recordaba a algo, pero simplemente no sabía a qué. Decidí ignorarlo después de todo no había fuerza humana que pudiera dañarme, y aún para seres de mi naturaleza sería difícil acabar conmigo.

Mi mente no estaba atenta a la devastación que me rodeaba, seguía divagando en el recuerdo de mi vida, de mis ilusiones, de mi madre, de todo lo que había perdido, de todo lo que no había de regresar.

Un ligero chasquido bajo mis pies me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Un cuerpo humano yacía en el piso, la frescura del cuerpo me dejo pasmado, no hacía mucho que el humano había muerto. Me incline para ver mejor el cuerpo pues a simple vista no tenía marcas de muerte.

Pese a la oscuridad pude vislumbrar el bello rostro de una chica humana, el cabello café rodeaba su tez del color de la crema. Sus enormes ojos del color del chocolate estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y miraban sin ver. Palpándola pude descubrir el origen del chasquido, su clavícula estaba rota, sin darme cuenta le había roto un hueso más.

Su cuerpo no estaba quemado y no vestía el típico uniforme de un hospital, sin ninguna duda la chica debía vivir a los alrededores. Me intrigaba el hecho de porque había venido a morir precisamente aquí, no se podía hablar de asesinato ya que su cuerpo no presentaba más golpes que la fractura cometida por mi mismo.

Intentando darle una identidad a la humana busque en sus bolsillos, segundos después extraía de su chaqueta una identificación. Isabella Thevenin tenía solo diecisiete años y según su credencial escolar estudiaba en una preparatoria de Forks, Washington.

¿Qué es lo que hacía esa chica tan lejos de casa? El pálido rostro de Isabella me proporciono la paz que estaba buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Su cara inmóvil, sin vida, sin sangre… ¿Sin sangre? Fue entonces cuando vi los pequeños cortes de su cuerpo. Las pequeñas marcas en media luna se prolongaban por sus muñecas, codos y cuello.

Mis dedos acariciaron la única marca de violencia que había en su cuerpo, una marca que no era muy llamativa, pero que sin duda acabo con su vida antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Mordidas de vampiro.

Aún en cuclillas y con la mano sobre Isabella, mire a mí alrededor. Con pánico vi que en el pasillo había más cuerpos; todos pálidos, todos con las mismas marcas, todos sin sangre.

Un vampiro había estado o estaba en el hospital. Las ruinas habían servido de escudo para un ser demoníaco que sorbía esperanzas, sueños y vidas. Era hipócrita de mi parte hablar así de alguien de mi propia raza pero el rostro de Isabella no salía de mi mente.

Un ligero crujido al final del pasillo llamo mi atención. Una pequeña figura se inclinaba contra la oscuridad, el efluvio que emanaba su ser fresco y a la vez sin vida… un efluvio de vampiro.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido me aproxime a la criatura, confiaba en que podía derrotar al vampiro en caso de que fuera necesario. El pasillo llegaba a una cerrada, la criatura no podría huir de la trampa en la que se metió; cuando solo nos separaban diez pasos me detuve.

De espaldas a mí había una figura inclinada, los sollozos se quedaban ahogados en la garganta y aunque apenas eran perceptibles podía escucharlos con claridad. Unas manos pequeñas acariciaban con desesperación a un cuerpo inerte.

Mire con detenimiento la figura, su pequeña espalda se sacudía, sus brazos eran delgados y seguramente al estar de pie el ser no era muy alto. Quizás se tratase de un adolescente o de alguien muy joven.

−No, no, Lucian despierta por favor, despierta – La voz cantarina parecía acariciar el cuerpo sin vida, era una voz suave, música, de mujer.

Preparado para un posible ataque me acerque a la vampira, aterrado pose mis manos sobre sus delicados hombros. No me sorprendió que la chica se incorporara con gran velocidad, unos enormes ojos rojos me miraban aterrados.

Me había equivocado, la criatura era pequeña es verdad, pero no era una niña ni mucho menos. Era una atractiva señorita de entre 19 y 20 años, su cara de duendecito estaba deformada en una mueca de miedo, los bordes de sus ojos estaban hinchados pero por su cara no rodaba ninguna lágrima.

Su cabello corto y erizado estaba lleno de polvo. De las puntas pendían pequeñas motitas de tierra y escombro. Era el vivo retrato de la desolación, su cuerpo seguía temblando, había algo en su cara que me resultaba familiar.

Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto y sin embargo no me era extraña. El cadáver sobre el que minutos antes lloraba quedo a mi vista, era el cuerpo de un señor mayor, su pálida tez era perturbante y tarde varios segundos en notar que si cabeza estaba separada del resto. Un vampiro.

−Lucian era mi médico, mi creador… Tú eres Edward. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sorprendido la mire. – Yo me llamo Alice, he estado esperándote durante meses.

Sin esperar una respuesta Alice se acerco a mí, mirándome fijamente me abrazo por la cintura mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho. Una repentina ráfaga de calor inundo mi cuerpo, todo el vacío que había sentido, el miedo, las dudas, todo parecía desvanecerse a su contacto.

Los recuerdos huyeron de mi mente, ahora solo estaba ella, esa pequeña vampira sollozante. Alice. Cuando por fin salimos juntos del hospital, no pude evitar echarle una última mirada a Isabella Thevenin. Sus hermosos ojos seguían fijos, enamorados de la noche, eran unos ojos preciosos.

En ese momento abrazado de una chica que me daba paz, desconocía que en cien años no iba a poder borrar de mi cabeza los ojos de esa desconocida. De igual manera no sabía que en cien años iba a volver a ver esos ojos, esta vez con vida, desconocía que esos ojos iban a cambiar la vida que apenas iba comenzando


	2. Chapter 1

EL MISTERIO DE TUS OJOS

Las caminatas nocturnas siempre habían sido, en mi opinión, una buena manera de relajarse, la ciudad vacía era un delicioso calmante para mis alterados nervios. Corría el año de 1920 y los recuerdos de una vida que jamás volvería me acechaban, hacía dos años que mi madre había muerto victima de la gripa española.

Dos años en los que no había podido adaptarme, aunque no lo pareciera, a su ausencia. Las imágenes se clavaban con saña en mi mente, en este momento no era un vampiro, era solo un humano más, un ser lleno de temores y dudas.

Mis pies no parecían querer detenerse, solo el cambio de olor me hizo ver que había dejado atrás la parte turística de Chicago. Aquí solo había un camino que conducía al esqueleto de un viejo edificio reducido a ruinas. Los muros llenos de tizne no presagiaban nada bueno, la soledad del lugar, aún en contra de toda lógica, resultaba atrayente.

Después de todo no había nada que pudiera poner en peligro mi vida absurdamente inmortal. Soledad eso era lo que quería, unas chamuscadas vigas, paredes cayéndose en pedazos y escombros era la única compañía que quería en estos momentos. Un metal torcido despejo mis dudas acerca del origen del edificio.

"Hospital Psiquiátrico de Chicago". Hace un año que misteriosamente el lugar se había incendiado, afortunadamente ninguno de los humanos había resultado herido. El interior estaba más devastado que el exterior: papeles forrando el piso, muebles rotos, cristales, escombros, sabanas y ropas. Un papel se pego a mi zapato, sin poder controlar mi curiosidad acerca del lugar lo leí.

El amarillento papel había sido parte de un expediente, el trozo que sostenía mi pálida mano era un diagnóstico escrito con letra apeñuscada.

LISA JONES TRASNTORNO DEPRESIVO MAYOR

Seguido del diagnóstico el médico había adjuntado los posibles tratamientos que tenia para la mujer. No lograba concebir que, aún en mejor estado, el hospital no tuviera un toque tétrico. Debía de ser horrible estar encerrado en un lugar donde las locuras de todos son libres, libres de hacer lo que deseen; y más triste es el hecho de que los doctores se vieran empeñados en controlar la mejor emoción que podían tener los humanos: la locura.

Seguí caminando por los pasillos del hospital, a cada paso que daba más horrorizado estaba. Era terrible e inhumano vivir así. Unas escaleras que conducían a pisos subterráneos me llamaron la atención, no sé porque sentía una intensa necesidad de bajar a una nada más absoluta.

Veintiocho escalones después una ligera brisa cambio el entorno. El olor me recordaba a algo, pero simplemente no sabía a qué. Decidí ignorarlo después de todo no había fuerza humana que pudiera dañarme, y aún para seres de mi naturaleza sería difícil acabar conmigo.

Mi mente no estaba atenta a la devastación que me rodeaba, seguía divagando en el recuerdo de mi vida, de mis ilusiones, de mi madre, de todo lo que había perdido, de todo lo que no había de regresar.

Un ligero chasquido bajo mis pies me trajo de golpe a la realidad. Un cuerpo humano yacía en el piso, la frescura del cuerpo me dejo pasmado, no hacía mucho que el humano había muerto. Me incline para ver mejor el cuerpo pues a simple vista no tenía marcas de muerte.

Pese a la oscuridad pude vislumbrar el bello rostro de una chica humana, el cabello café rodeaba su tez del color de la crema. Sus enormes ojos del color del chocolate estaban abiertos por la sorpresa y miraban sin ver. Palpándola pude descubrir el origen del chasquido, su clavícula estaba rota, sin darme cuenta le había roto un hueso más.

Su cuerpo no estaba quemado y no vestía el típico uniforme de un hospital, sin ninguna duda la chica debía vivir a los alrededores. Me intrigaba el hecho de porque había venido a morir precisamente aquí, no se podía hablar de asesinato ya que su cuerpo no presentaba más golpes que la fractura cometida por mi mismo.

Intentando darle una identidad a la humana busque en sus bolsillos, segundos después extraía de su chaqueta una identificación. Isabella Thevenin tenía solo diecisiete años y según su credencial escolar estudiaba en una preparatoria de Forks, Washington.

¿Qué es lo que hacía esa chica tan lejos de casa? El pálido rostro de Isabella me proporciono la paz que estaba buscando desde hacía tanto tiempo. Su cara inmóvil, sin vida, sin sangre… ¿Sin sangre? Fue entonces cuando vi los pequeños cortes de su cuerpo. Las pequeñas marcas en media luna se prolongaban por sus muñecas, codos y cuello.

Mis dedos acariciaron la única marca de violencia que había en su cuerpo, una marca que no era muy llamativa, pero que sin duda acabo con su vida antes de que pudiera darse cuenta. Mordidas de vampiro.

Aún en cuclillas y con la mano sobre Isabella, mire a mí alrededor. Con pánico vi que en el pasillo había más cuerpos; todos pálidos, todos con las mismas marcas, todos sin sangre.

Un vampiro había estado o estaba en el hospital. Las ruinas habían servido de escudo para un ser demoníaco que sorbía esperanzas, sueños y vidas. Era hipócrita de mi parte hablar así de alguien de mi propia raza pero el rostro de Isabella no salía de mi mente.

Un ligero crujido al final del pasillo llamo mi atención. Una pequeña figura se inclinaba contra la oscuridad, el efluvio que emanaba su ser fresco y a la vez sin vida… un efluvio de vampiro.

Cuidando de no hacer ruido me aproxime a la criatura, confiaba en que podía derrotar al vampiro en caso de que fuera necesario. El pasillo llegaba a una cerrada, la criatura no podría huir de la trampa en la que se metió; cuando solo nos separaban diez pasos me detuve.

De espaldas a mí había una figura inclinada, los sollozos se quedaban ahogados en la garganta y aunque apenas eran perceptibles podía escucharlos con claridad. Unas manos pequeñas acariciaban con desesperación a un cuerpo inerte.

Mire con detenimiento la figura, su pequeña espalda se sacudía, sus brazos eran delgados y seguramente al estar de pie el ser no era muy alto. Quizás se tratase de un adolescente o de alguien muy joven.

−No, no, Lucian despierta por favor, despierta – La voz cantarina parecía acariciar el cuerpo sin vida, era una voz suave, música, de mujer.

Preparado para un posible ataque me acerque a la vampira, aterrado pose mis manos sobre sus delicados hombros. No me sorprendió que la chica se incorporara con gran velocidad, unos enormes ojos rojos me miraban aterrados.

Me había equivocado, la criatura era pequeña es verdad, pero no era una niña ni mucho menos. Era una atractiva señorita de entre 19 y 20 años, su cara de duendecito estaba deformada en una mueca de miedo, los bordes de sus ojos estaban hinchados pero por su cara no rodaba ninguna lágrima.

Su cabello corto y erizado estaba lleno de polvo. De las puntas pendían pequeñas motitas de tierra y escombro. Era el vivo retrato de la desolación, su cuerpo seguía temblando, había algo en su cara que me resultaba familiar.

Estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto y sin embargo no me era extraña. El cadáver sobre el que minutos antes lloraba quedo a mi vista, era el cuerpo de un señor mayor, su pálida tez era perturbante y tarde varios segundos en notar que si cabeza estaba separada del resto. Un vampiro.

−Lucian era mi médico, mi creador… Tú eres Edward. – no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Sorprendido la mire. – Yo me llamo Alice, he estado esperándote durante meses.

Sin esperar una respuesta Alice se acerco a mí, mirándome fijamente me abrazo por la cintura mientras ocultaba su cara en mi pecho. Una repentina ráfaga de calor inundo mi cuerpo, todo el vacío que había sentido, el miedo, las dudas, todo parecía desvanecerse a su contacto.

Los recuerdos huyeron de mi mente, ahora solo estaba ella, esa pequeña vampira sollozante. Alice. Cuando por fin salimos juntos del hospital, no pude evitar echarle una última mirada a Isabella Thevenin. Sus hermosos ojos seguían fijos, enamorados de la noche, eran unos ojos preciosos.

En ese momento abrazado de una chica que me daba paz, desconocía que en cien años no iba a poder borrar de mi cabeza los ojos de esa desconocida. De igual manera no sabía que en cien años iba a volver a ver esos ojos, esta vez con vida, desconocía que esos ojos iban a cambiar la vida que apenas iba comenzando


End file.
